Teen Titans' last vacation
by ChaosRuler
Summary: The Titans have been working hard. They need a vacation. The Vacation turns out it's a vacation to the evil demonic town, Silent Hill. With all SH's horrors, will the Titans leave alive?
1. The Owl of death

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Silent Hill.

"So? When do we go on our vacation"? Starfire asked. "Never. Unless it's too a small town on the edge of a misty, spooky swamp". Raven commented. "We're not going anywhere creepy. You know Starfire doesn't like that sort of thing". Robin said. Beast Boy jumped out of the T-car's trunk with a map. "WE'RE GOING TO A PLACE! A place that has amusement parks"! He yelled. Cyborg popped up beside him and they both got huge smiling heads. "AND COTTON CANDY". Cyborg added. "AND DON'T FORGET WOMEN"! BB screamed. He jumped into the back seat of the T-car. "I am a female". Starfire told them. Red x shaped veins appeared on Cyborg and BB's heads.

"Let's get going". Robin said. They all got in the T-car. The tires turned into jets, and they went zooming across the river.

Hours later when The Titans are hopelessly lost

The T-car pulled up in a clearing between the trees. It seemed they ended up in the spooky fog filled swamp after all. Not much around. The place is a dump. Light fog was covering the dirt road. An owl was perched in one of the trees. It wasn't a normal looking owl either. It had bright red eyes. It was charcoal black. It didn't make any noise, it just continued to stare at them. A faint cracking noise came from it's bones when it moved. It's head cracked the loudest.BB jumped out of the car, then turned into an owl himself. He tried to communicate with it. The owl let out a loud screech. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"! It glided at BB with it's talons extended.

Raven lowered her window. "What did you say to it"! She asked with anger rising. The owl nearly struck her in the head. She closed the window back up so the owl couldn't get in. BB got back into the T-car too. "I only asked for directions"! BB screamed. "Yeah Right. You mess everything up". Raven said darkly. Another red x appeared on Beast Boy's forehead.

They continued to drive down the dirt road. The owl landed down on someone's shoulder. The person was wearing black. She starred at the T-car speed off toward the end of the swamp. "It's time... for the new beginning of the Earth". She said walking into the trees and seeming to vanish. Somewhere from in the bushes an old enemy waited. The woman walked straight into him as he came around the trees. "Hello dear". The Mysterious force said AKA ?. "Who are you"? The woman asked. "If I told you that it would ruin my entrance". Mysterious force said darkly. "Verywell. If you refuse to introduce yourself, I'll introduce you to me! I am Claudia". The woman said. "Mmm. I'd like to know your business in Silent Hill"? Mysterious force asked.

"I...I am here to be God's servant"! Claudia answered.

"Really? I suggest you find a new Church! I'm going to be destroying Silent Hill soon!" MF told her.

"You dare try an interupt god's summoning"? Claudia screamed in anger.

"You underestimate me"! MF said as he walked into the bushes.

"We will see"! Claudia mumbled.

Please Review.


	2. Evil mysterious Liquid

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Silent Hill.

The Titans were nearing the end of the dirt road. An opening between the trees was visible ahead. "Oh finally. Just glad there was no more owls". BB said. A few buildings were up ahead. Oil tanks were behind a fenced area. The street was stained brown. The T-car stopped just infront of some of the liquid. Cyborg got out of the car. "Dudes! What is this"? He asked. Robin was out of the car also. "Don't know. Don't touch it". He said. The liquid was stained into the road. It looked as though it had been there for sometime. Starfire flew out of the T-car with Raven and Beast Boy behind.

"Don't wonder too far! I sence something evil here". Raven warned.

Robin looked around. The fence surrounding the oil tanks were torn at the top. The buildings around the area were stained with the liquid also, and there wasn't a person in sight. A truck was by the oil tanks, it was still running. Robin ran up to it, then looked inside. There were no keys in the car. The truck was running by some other means. Cyborg saw the problem. "Hey Robin! Some-one has your bo-staff"! Cyborg called pulling a steel pipe out of the hood of the truck. "Ha-ha-ha". Robin said sarcasticly.He looked in his belt just to be sure that wasn't his bo-staff. Of course it was another similiar pipe.

BB looked down the street. A hospital was there. A very old looking hospital. "Blue Creek Hospital" was on the sign above the door. (Yes. They're close to "Blue Creak apartments").

Cyborg looked over at a paper on the ground. He picked it up. "A map. It says: 'Welcome to Silent Hill, enjoy your stay'". Cyborg read. The map wasn't new. It looked like it was 4 years old. It was also stained by dark brown liquid. Cyborg folded it, then slid it into a belt he chose to wear that day. An ear piercing growl came from up the street. The Titans turned their attention to the Hospital. The growl continued a second time. It was becoming softer though.

Robin grabbed a birdorang out of his belt. The growl was heard 1 last time. Cyborg wiped sweat off his fore head. "That was close". He said in relief. Starfire screamed. They looked back to see her gone. A brown trail was on the ground where Starfire had been. It looked as though the trail was dragged across the ground. The trail led between two buildings. Nothing could be seen. "I say she got scared". Raven said darkly.

Robin picked up some of the brown liquid. "This...feels like dead skin"! Robin yelled in surprise.

The growl from the Hospital started again. They slowly looked at the door. The door lightly closed shut. The Titans couldn't see who was the one who went into the Hosiptal because the Hospital was all the way down the street. A long stick stuck out a window. The glass shattered to the floor.

The Titans looked at the window of the Hospital that had been shattered. The stick turned out to be a spear. The spear slowly retreat back into the window. The Titans stare with aw. "We better go see if Starfire is in there"! Beast Boy said.

Please Review.


	3. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or SH.

The Titans ran to the Hospital. They opened the door to see a blood infested hall. Blood was all over the doors. The handles had fallen off. The doors were rusted. The reception office was up ahead. They were in a narrow hallway.

A blood curtling scream was heard from above. It sounded as though it was made by a man. A dragging noise was heard from the other side of the ceiling. Something heavy was being dragged. A blade smashed through the ceiling. The ceiling crumbled a little. A red triangle was visible but it was too dark to see what it was attached to. It growled mencingly. A ripping noise was heard as blood an vital organs fell on the titans. A skull of a man fell to the floor. The red triangle began to drag the blade across the floor disappearing suddenly. The Titans didn't look too thrilled. Beast Boy was running around in a frenzy trying to get the blood offhimself.

"WHAT WAS THAT"! Cyborg yelled. Robin made a face as he removed a liver from around his neck.

A banging sound was heard. A pole was sent flying down the hallway from the darkness ahead.

"NOW WHAT"! Cyborg asked in panic.

There was a rather annoying gasping sound from the darkness. The pole that had been thrown down the hall slid across the floor to cyborg's foot with a stop. It was a rather long thin pole. They heard a moaning sound. "UH-UH-UH-UH"! It was in a female-sounding voice. A loud cracking noise was heard from the darkness next. A bullet went flying into the wall. A nurse stepped out of the darkness. She was bent over like she had broken her back. "AHHHHHHHHH"! BB screamed. The nurse raised a revolver and shot a second round into Raven's cloak. It didn't make impact with her though. Raven held her cloak up, and looked at the bullet hole.

Robin threw a birdorang at the nurse. It continued to walk toward them. Not even with the pointed razor sharp edges of Robin's birdorangs would stop the nurse. Cyborg raised his sonic cannon, then shot it at the Nurse's stomach. "UH-OH"! The Nurse screamed as she went flying back into a spiked wall. Blood dripped down the spikes. BB was shivering behind Raven. Raven smacked him. A static noise was heard coming from the reception desk. Cyborg went over to check it out. He picked up a radio. Not just any radio, a hand-radio. The radio's static stopped. The Titans looked around to see where Starfire might have gone. Every door was rusted. If they could just find what door led to the room the spear was shoved through the window was...

Just then the radio's static started up again. Another nurse stepped out of the shadows. This time Robin took out several birdorangs. He threw them at the Nurse. She screamed in pain. The static stopped as blood oozed out from under the nurse. "What the...? The Static stops when monsters aren't around"! Robin guessed. The nurse laid there dead. The blood had stopped oozing out of her.

A humming noise started. It was coming from underneath them. It was the basement generators. "Maybe we should go turn the power on". Raven suggested. "Ok. Standing around here would just get us killed by these things. Plus Starfire might be in trouble". Robin said. "We should split up"! Cyborg yelled. "I'll go with Beast Boy". Robin added. "That leaves me with Raven". Cyborg said. Raven gave him a death glare. "Not that that's a bad thing"! Cyborg said nervously. So they split up. Cyborg and Raven went down a stairway into the basement. Footsteps echoed off the wall. Not Raven's or Cyborg's either. A shine was seen from the dark shadows. It was a knife...a floating knife. It was few feet off the ground. Raven and Cyborg looked to see what it was attached to...an arm...a white lab-coat arm. A figure stood up. It was the one holding the knife. It was a Doctor. "Oh. Sorry Doc". Cyborg said putting away his sonic cannon. The Dr. Starred. "We should try to get out of here. Do you know where the fuse-box is Dr."? Raven asked darkly. The Dr. Was still starring. He took a deep breath. Cyborg and Raven waited. The Dr. Lunged at Cyborg with the knife, he opened his mouth to show razor sharp teeth. "OH MAN"! Cyborg screamed, Looking away as he shot the Dr. In the face with his sonic cannon. The Dr.'s charcoal black body landed on the ground with a thud. Raven starred at it. "This isn't a human or an alien... it's a demon... not just any demon either...". Foot steps were heard from the darkness. Cyborg and Raven readied their powers. They went into the shadows to face whatever it was. It was nothing. Perhaps the footsteps were from a spirit trapped in the dark bloody hallway, doomed to roam it for all eternity? (Like the crying spirit from SH 3 church)

They continued down the hall until they came into a dead-end. (Half an hour it took to walk down the hall, I just didn't want to type for that long). A fuse-box was on the wall. The fuse-box had been smashed to pieces by what looked like a sledge hammer resting on the floor. Screams were coming out from inside 1 of the doors to the left of the fuse-box. "THAT SOUNDS LIKE STARFIRE"! Cyborg yelled. Raven opened the door...

How was it? More next time. Please Review!


	4. Pyramid Head

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Silent Hill.

Starfire was lying on an operation table. She was unconscious. Nobody else was around. A another opened door was on the other side of the room. Raven starred at the surroundings. A few pipes came down from the ceiling into the floor. Several operating tools lie on a table, a knife, a scalpel, and every other operating tool. The walls were stained dark red. Just then Raven saw a figure run by behind her in the hall they had come from. Another figure ran by the door on the other side of the room.

Just then a giant sword flew into the operating table. It stuck there, next to Starfire. Starfire didn't flinch. "Wow. She's really out"! Cyborg yelled in surprise. He examined the sword. It had a nice shine. Cyborg took out his ruler and measured how long it was. "4 FEET"! Cyborg yelled to Raven.

"You don't have to yell...idiot". Raven mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Where'd this thing come from"! Cyborg asked. Cyborg picked the sword up. "This sword would be too heavy for a normal sized person to hold". Cyborg said nervously. Cyborg felt a sharp pain in his back. "CYBORG! WHAT IS IT"? Raven screamed. He fell to the ground, a spear stuck in his back. Raven starred in horror.

She turned to the door behind her. It was gone! Vanished like it had never been there! A monster stepped out of the shadows. It had a red spiked helmet. It must have been that monster that splashed guts all over them!It slammed it's foot into Cyborg, he grabbed onto the spear and pulled. The spear flew out of Cyborg's back with wires flying in all directions.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"! It yelled. Raven's eyes were wide. She backed away into the wall. Pyramid Head came closer. The spear let out tiny sparks from the tip. Cyborg wasn't moving, neither was Starfire. Raven flew up into the air toward the other door. Pyramid Head tried to stab her. Raven grabbed Starfire and flew out of the room. Pyramid Head flung his spear into the wall. Then ripped it out to continue the chase.

Please Review.


	5. Mummy Mayhem

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Pyramid Head walked out into the hall. A black disc of energy hit him in the stomach. "GRAAAA"! The chains on his suit rattled. He through his spear down the hall at Raven. A barrier came up from the floor. A patient demon stumbled out into the hall. A crawling patient followed behind it. They were trying to sneak up on Raven. They opened their stomachs to spit their acid at her back, when out of nowhere a piece of wall flew into them. This distraction gave Pyramid Head the time he needed to get closer to Raven and the barrier.

A noise was heard from down the hall. A giant spider looking creature flew from the air and stuck it's bladed foot into Raven's barrier.

That was it. The barrier crumbled. Pyramid Head raised his spear to impale Raven. A birdorang cut the spear to pieces. Pyramid Head turned his back to retreat. Robin and Beast Boy ran down the hall behind Raven. Pyramid Head started to run faster. Robin threw his bo-staff at Pyramid Head's helmet. It made a loud metal sounding noise. Kind of like when he punched Slade in the mask. Pyramid Head ran faster. Everything went quiet. The radio static stopped. The room was clear.

"Eh? Was that that triangle thingy"? BB asked.

"Yes, Beast Boy, I think it was". Robin said.

Beast Boy raised his middle finger at Pyramid Head.

"The roads out of town have been demolished". Robin said. Raven pointed to Starfire lying on the floor across from them. Robin went to check Starfire. "She's alive". He said. The radio's static turned full-blast. A shadow ran out from one of the doors. "ROOO RUMMM"! It shouted as it raised two claws out from it's wrists. "Wow! WHAT IS THAT! IT LOOKS LIKE A MUMMIFIED WERE-WOLF WITH CLAWS"! He screamed. Something else walked down from where Pyramid Head had ran off. It's footsteps were heavy. A giant bleeding grey-colored monster stepped into view. It let out a loud snort, then it charged at Beast Boy and bashed him across the room with it's left arm.

"AHHHHH"! Beast Boy screamed as he disappeared into darkness.

Robin jumped onto the monsters head, and the pursuing Mummy demon slashed it's claws into the grey monster instead. The grey monster let out aloud cry, then fell to the floor. Robin leaped into the air all kung-fu style and kicked the Mummy in the face. The Mummy cried out before finally giving up. BB got up and scratched his head. "Wow that was a mean mummy". He said. Robin kicked the mummy lying on the ground. The radio static continued. "We can't fight these guys forever". Raven said. Aloud buzz-saw noise was heard as the giant spider looking monster returned from the dark. BB turned into an alligator and snapped his jaws at it. The demon stuck him in the head with it's leg.

Robin threw a smoke bomb at it, then jumped and kicked it to the floor. Black razor blades pierced it's skin when it hit the floor. The radio static stopped once again. BB screamed. Robin and Raven turned to see BB looking down at the spot Starfire had been. "WHERE'S STARFIRE THIS TIME"! Robin yelled in anger.

"Not again". Raven said.

Little did they know they were being watched.Claudia shut the door down the hall from them. Starfire was being dragged away by another Mummy demon. "The alien will birth our god"! Claudia yelled.


	6. Lead Scrapper?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Found out what the Mummies were called on a SH FAQ. For now on all the monsters will be called by the names I saw in the FAQ.

Starfire was dragged into Darkness by the Bladed Mummy (AKA "Scrapper"). The mummies' red gloves shined. The blades attached to them were rusted and old. A staircase was ahead. The Scrapper dragged Starfire down it. Atleast half an hour later they reached the bottom. They were now surrounded by prison bars. Which ment they were in Toluca Prison. (From SH 2). The Scrapper took off it's glove. It set Starfire against a wall. It shook the glove over and open hand. A key fell into it. The scrapper inserted it into the key hole. The door in front of him clicked. He grabbed Starfire's leg again and dragged her in.

A "Numb Body" leaped across the hallway. (The creatures that have no head and sound like mules). The veins in it's sides throbbed out of it's pink skin. A patient demon staggered down the hall. The scrapper stopped in front of another door. It's head twitched. And it inserted the key into this door. This door let out a similiar click. Starfire hadn't even been awoken by the demons' cries. This was not another hall behind that door. 4 more scrappers were standing in a square room with an altar in the middle. Their heads twitched. "RAAA ROOO"! One of them screamed. It raised it's claws high into the air. Out of a giant door on the side a "Closer" walked in. (The giant Monsters that walk upright and are similiar to the "Under Hangers" from SH 2). The Scrappers turned attention to it. They raised their claws, ran at it, and slashed it all up. The Closer fell with aloud thud. Blood dripped everywhere all over the tiled floor. The scrappers let the blood drip. It appeared to be heading toward the door, but then it steared to the table with the altar by some unknown force. The altar lit up as bright as the sun when the blood touched the table leg. A black ball raised out of the altar. Red lightning crackled out of it. 1 of the scrappers raised it's hands over it's head. The red lightning struck it, and killed it. The sacrifices had been made.

The black ball of darkness flew with surprising speed into Starfire's chest. Her eyes shot open and dark beams shot out of them. Starfire screamed. The scrappers looked on as their heads twitched. Within a few seconds Starfire was out cold on the floor again. A voice called from a door. It was a man. "Is the baby in place"? He asked. The scrappers nodded. The man stepped out. He was wearing a brown vest with tan pants. He had glasses, and blondish brown hair. It was the man, Vincent. He pointed at the scrappers with both hands. "Now, I think it's time for you monsters to get back to work". The lead scrapper opened door and went out. Vincent looked down at Starfire. "Excellent. This is perfect for my research". He said as he placed Starfire on a bed near the altar. He shackled her feet to the bed frame. "Now that God is in place she will lose her powers; her powers are instead nurishing God". Vincent walked out of the room with a bronze colored book in his hands.

Please Review.

Robin: IF YOU DON'T CHAOS WON'T UPDATE QUICKLY! STARFIRE WILL BIRTH GOD!...AND I'M NOT GOD'S FATHER! NOOOOOO!


	7. Who is Mysterious Force?

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Robin looked up at the building in front of him. "Atleast we're not fighting the usual villains". He said. Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew into the air. "Careful Beast Boy"! Robin yelled. "Of what"? Beast Boy asked mockingly. Beast Boy reached the top. He morphed back into a human, and looked around. Fog was everywhere, sand-like fog. A clicking sound came out from behind the fog. Tan acid shot out at Beast Boy.

"UH-OH! THOSE MONSTERS ARE ALL DRESSED FOR WINTER! NICE COATS!" Beast Boy yelled. The Patient demons stepped out of the fog. The Patients started to walk over to Beast Boy. "What's the matter dudes? Is your straight jackets too tight"? Beast Boy started laughing at them. The Patients shot there acid right into Beast Boy. "AHHHHHHHHH"! Beast Boy yelled in pain. Robin looked up at the building. "BEAST BOY! ARE YOU OK"? Beast Boy was wiping the Patients blood off his gloves by this time. "I'm fine...I think". His arm glowed red. A mysterious force came up out of the roof top door. He starred at Beast Boy. "Time to die green-one". He said. He took out a laser gun, and shot Beast Boy in the neck. He smiled before going back into the building. Beast Boy saw him before falling over the side of the building. "What's that"? Raven asked as they saw something falling. "That's...BEAST BOY"! Robin screamed. Beast Boy was falling fast. Raven caught him with her powers, and lowered him to the ground. He was out-cold. "Oh great...now we have to carry Beast Boy around". Raven said.

Robin looked up at the sign on the building. It read: "Jack's Inn". "Maybe we could put Beast Boy in 1 of the rooms"? Robin suggested. "That's a great idea". Raven said. They picked room 3. They went into it. Vincent was reading a book in the chair by the bed. "And who are you"? Vincent asked. "We're the Teen Titans". Robin answered. Vincent put his book down. "I know where your friend is..." Vincent said. "YOU MEAN STARFIRE? WHERE IS SHE"? Robin asked.

"Calm down. You don't have to shout. By the way, I'm Vincent". Robin looked around the room. "Ok. I'm calm. Now where's Starfire"? He asked. "She's in the prison under the lake. But...you should becareful. A woman named Claudia is down there too". Vincent said putting his hands by his sides. Robin opened the door to leave. "Oh...oh yeah. Could you take care of our friend"? Robin asked. Raven lowered Beast Boy onto 1 of the beds. "Sure! I'll take excellent care of him". Vincent said. Robin and Raven left the Inn.

Raven and Robin ran to the fence between the lake and Rose Water Park. A map was on the fence. Robin grabbed it. "It says that the Historical Society leads under the lake". He said. "Then that's where we go". Raven said. Vincent ran out of the Inn after them. "WAIT! I maybe able to help you! There's a guy named Leonard at the hospital! He can help you! He knows this town. But watch out...he's abit crazy...for religion..."

"Ok. Thanks". Robin said. "He's got a seal that maybe able to help you also"! Vincent added. "Thanks...again"! Robin shouted. Robin and Raven took off towards the Hospital. The mysterious force was watching Robin and Raven from the roof-tops. "Perfect. Master will be pleased to know the Titans are helping him with his new plan".

Please Review.


	8. The other Hospital

Robin and Raven arrived at the Hospital doors. "This is the Hospital Vincent gave us directions to". Robin said. The doors slowly opened. No-one was behind the doors to open them. So they stepped inside, and the door slammed shut. "LET US OUT"! Raven screamed. The doors didn't open. Robin looked around.

A reception desk infront of them, two different hallways to his left and right. "Maybe we could find a file on Leonard in the reception room"? Robin suggested. They opened the door and went in.

Bright red paint dripped from the wall beside the book case. "What's that red circle there"? Robin asked. The circle glowed a few times. A book fell off the book case. "Hey. That book fell". Robin said as he bent over to pick it up. The book had no title. Robin opened it to it's first pages. "Symbol of the Sun" was written there. Raven looked out of the medicine cabinet next to the entrance. She had not paid much attention to anything else in the room. "HEY! STAY AWAY FROM THAT SYMBOL"! She screamed. The symbol glowed a few more times. The computer in the room started to let out electrical shocks. "RUN"! Robin yelled. They took off out the Reception desk door. The radio went off full blast this time. They heard sticky sucking noises from their left and right. Nurses stepped out of both hallways. "UH...UH...GAAAAA"! One wacked Raven in the fore head with her pipe. Nothing happened. The pipe had been balanced off the gem stone. "Nice try"! Raven said calmly. The nurse turned into a white and black outline, and flew into the wall at top speed.

Meanwhile Robin was wacking the other Nurse with his staff. Their pipes clashed sending off a metal hitting metal sound. Raven turned that Nurse into the wall too. Robin looked at the Nurse dead on the floor bleeding while leaning against the wall. The static still continued. Out of nowhere the Nurse Raven had defeated before aimed it's revolver to Raven's back. "RAVEN! LOOK OUT"! Robin yelled. Raven looked back at the Nurse. The revolver fired. A black shield surrounded Raven. The bullet bounced back at the Nurse. It pierced her head.

"That was easy". Robin said.

Please Review.


	9. Leonard

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Silent Hill. Silent Hill is proprety of Konami and Teen Titans belongs to DC comics.

Robin and Raven were on the second floor of the Hospital. They had encountered no more Nurses since the Reception desk. A door was infront of them. It had a number pad on it. "4 6 3 9". Raven guessed. Robin pressed each button. Everytime it let out a beep. The door clicked open. "How'd you know that"! Robin asked.

(That's the answer to the code door on Easy riddle mode in Silent Hill 3)

Behind the door was a Nurse. She wacked Robin over the head with a steel pipe. Raven flung a stool at the Nurse. The stool broke inhalf when it hit the Nurse in the back. The Nurse wacked Raven with the pipe next. "YOU LITTLE..."! Another stool hit the Nurse over the head. The wood smashed inhalf. "Uhhhh". The Nurse said as she fell to the ground. Robin rubbed a bright red bump on the back of his head. "That stupid skirt wearing loser gave me a headache"! Robin said scratching his head. "What's the matter. Afraid you might turn evil"? Raven joked as she continued down the hall. A map was lying on the floor next to a bench on the side of the corridor. Raven picked it up. All the Patients in Brookhaven Hospital were listed in their rooms.

"Leonard Wolf is in Room C4, first floor". Raven said.

"But we're on floor 2". Robin added.

"Back down stairs on the double". Raven said darkly. "I sense something evil lurking about this floor". A red Symbol shined in the darkness. It was firmiliar to the Titans. "Excellent. Master will be pleased with me". The mysterious Force said. Dahlia Gillespie came up behind him. "You really think your demon has a chance against our god". She asked. "I have no business with you lady. But I've 'Fired' most of your staff". He said as he stepped out of the shadows. It was Slade. Flames appeared on his hands. "I'll give you 45 minutes to get out of Silent Hill"! Dahlia warned. "Or I'll sick god on you"!

"I'm not going to listen to such cheap threats. Only if your god can back them up". Slade said.

"Indeed she can, and when she's through with you you'll go to hell"! Dahlia screamed.

"You imcompetant old hag, do you really think myself or Trigon fears you"? Slade asked.

Claudia ran up to Dahlia. "VINCENT HAS TRIED TO KILL GOD! COME QUICK! THAT FOOL HAS LOST HIS MIND"! She screamed. "WHAT! YOU LET HIM GET CLOSE"! Dahlia yelled in a threatening voice. "Hmph. Looks like the old bat can't even find good help". Slade said evilly.

Meanwhile Robin and Raven were inside room C4. "There's nothing useful in here". Robin said. The floor began to shake. Blood poored out from under the door, the windows shut tight. The beds turned into wheel chairs. "WHAT'S HAPPENING"! Robin asked. "I...I...don't know"! Raven replied. They fell unconsious. They woke up in a sewer. The only sounds were of water pooring. "So! You must be them"! A voice echoed off the walls. "Who...who's there"! Robin asked looking around. "I AM LEONARD WOLF! THE ONE CHOOSEN BY GOD"! The voice screamed. "Be on your toes". Robin warned.

A demon dropped into the sewer. It had a burnt face. It was close to 10 feet tall. "Is that Leonard"? Raven asked. "I AM LEONARD"! It answered. It began to walk towards them. Leonard wacked Robin into the wall with his claws. "YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY GOD"! Leonard screamed. Raven put Leonard a giant black bubble. "LET ME OUT OF HERE"! He screamed. He began to smash at it madly with his claws. Robin shook off the blow and ran up to help Raven. "Do you got him"? Robin asked. Leonard smashed the shield open. "NO! I DON'T 'GOT' HIM"! Raven answered. Leonard raised his claws to attack Raven. Robin jumped up into the air and did a flying kick. "HIYAAAA"! He screamed. His foot made impact with Leonard's head.

Leonard was sent flying across the room. He made aloud splash into the sewer water. Robin and Raven were soaked by the splash. Leonard was trying to get back up again. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT"! He screamed. Raven mentally grabbed a pointed rock and pinned Leonard down. Blood splashed everywhere. "We beat that weirdo". Robin yelled in excitement. "Yeah". Raven answered. They all of a sudden were out cold again. They woke up in Room C4. Vincent was sitting on the bed. "Ah. Robin and Raven. I need your help".

"Where's Beast Boy Vincent"! Robin asked.

"He's back at the inn, the doors locked tight". Vincent answered. "Look, Claudia is trying to have your friend birth god. If you want to save her, go to the Prison under Toluca Lake". Vincent explained.

"Where can we get in again"? Raven asked.

"The Historical Society". Vincent answered. The Titans took off out of room C4.

Please Review.

More war against the demons will be shown next time on: TEEN TITANS LAST VACATION!


	10. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Silent Hill. Teen Titans belongs to DC comics and Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

Robin and Raven ran out the Hospital's front door. They ran up the Street. "The Historical Society is supposed to be this way!" Robin said. They kept running until they heard a strange sound. It sounded as though heavy metal was being dragged across pavement, and it was close to them. Their radios started to go off as the metal sound got louder. Out of the white fog Pyramid Head stepped out with his great knife. He raised it high as he tried to cut Robin in half. Robin rolled out of the way as it hit the pavement. Pyramid Head turned quickly to Raven. He picked his knife up to start a second attack. This time it wasn't an uppercut. Pyramid Head swung his sword side ways. The sword missed as Raven ducked. She backed away. Robin threw explosive discs on Pyramid Head's helmet. They blew up causing Pyramid Head to scream in pain. Pyramid Head dropped the knife onto the ground and started to advance toward Robin. Robin stepped back as Pyramid Head got closer. But to Robin's surprise and horror Pyramid Head pulled a pistol out from his robe. He shot at Robin. Robin ducked and the bullets hit a generator. The generator started to give signs of blowing to pieces. Robin ran out of the way. Raven and Robin continued to run down the street with Pyramid Head trying to pump lead into them. They finally made it to the crossroad. Right was back to Jack's inn, left was to The Historical Society. They turned right. Their radio's static started to rise again. Several Dog Demons jumped out of the fog at Raven. One pinned her while the others started to tear at her skin. Robin threw his birdorangs at their heads. Blood was sent all over the pavement and on Raven. The Dog's heads had several tubes coming out of them that once attached to their bodies.

Raven starred at Robin then down at the blood that now stained her leotard. "Next time pick a less messy way of killing these things!" Raven yelled as she looked at her clothes again. The static from the radio began to sound again. Pyramid Head walked out of the fog with his magnum pointed at Robin's heart. A huge blast of fire shot down from one of the buildings at Pyramid Head. He began to stumble over his feet as he tried to put out the fire. "What did that?" Raven asked. "I'm not sure I want to find out!" Robin answered. They took off down the street again. Meanwhile Slade looked over the building side. The red S glowed bright on his mask. "Run Titans, run. For every step you take will bring you closer to your deaths!" Slade mumbled. Pyramid Head was no longer on fire. He was not even there anymore! Slade looked around to see if he could spot Pyramid Head. But to no use Pyramid Head was long gone. "No matter, I shall execute that executioner soon enough!" Slade yelled as he jumped over to another roof and soon disappearing from view. The Titans had reached the Historical Society's entrance. It was locked. But that didn't stand in their ways. Raven surrounded the door in black magic and threw it off it's hinges. They ran inside to a small room. They continued into another room. This one had several glass display cases. Which were all smashed to thousands of pieces.

A gold goblet rested in side one of the smashed display cases. It was no use to the Titans though. They continued into a huge hole in the wall. There were stairs in the hole. They led down...very far down. Robin stopped when he saw the path to go any further was blocked. Raven looked at it. "I can't move rocks that big." She said. Instead of going down another opening in the wall was to their right. Robin slowly walked into the room. It pitch black in here so he took out his flashlight for a better look. As soon as he turned it on he saw millions of decaying corpses leaning against the floors and walls. Dried blood was all over the place. The room smelt awful. These skeletons must have been here for years. Raven and Robin continued to stare at the gore. Cracked bones were all over the floor. Another door was on the other side of the room. Robin slowly opened it with Raven standing behind him. It was a heavy metal rusted door, but Robin was still able to push it open. A room with mesh floor was here. it had a dark brown door at the end of the hall. Dark orange was beneath the mesh. Raven starred down at the dark orange. It looked like orange fog down there. Robin slowly opened the wooden door. It creaked as it slid open. Raven went in first this time. She looked around the dim room. Tan skin hung down from the ceiling, the skin was attached to hooks. Robin thought he could makeout a wing in one of the skins. "These look like demon skins." Raven said. They continued and saw a huge spear lying against the wall. "This looks like Pyramid Head's spear!" Robin said walking up to it. The spears steel tip was bloody.

Robin thought he heard a noise from above. Raven looked up at the ceiling. A clanging metal sound echoed down from the ceiling. A huge cage fell down next to Raven. They both screamed as the lid opened up to show a skeleton with a sword through it's head. Raven's heart beat slowed as she looked away from it. "I think we should move on before we find anymore disturbing surprises". Raven said calmly. "Right." Robin said as he opened the door that was the the left of Pyramid Head's spear. This room had a wooden floor. Foot steps echoed from down the hall. The radio's static turned on. A Patient demon walked out from behind the corner. It was almost losing it's balance as it hit the wall beside it. Raven grinned as she sent a huge folley of spikes at it. The Patient fell dead on the wall before it could even get within nine feet of them. Robin was beginning to fear Raven. 'She never smiles. I think she's beginning to lose it. I hope we better get out of here soon before we both go nuts!' Robin thought. Raven and Robin walked around the corner the Patient had just died in. Raven spitting on the Patient's dead body as she smiled evilly. The radio's static turned low. Raven walked out infront of Robin. "WHERE ARE YOU BASTARDS! I'LL TAKE ON ALL OF YOU AT ONCE"! Raven yelled to whatever was sounding the radio. A huge Under Hanger walked out from around a corner. It raised it's tendril to Raven's head level. It began to charge toward her. "I think you got that thing angry!" Robin yelled as he took out his bo-staff. "I'll take care of this guy. He's nothing but alot of talk!" Raven yelled as she sent the Under Hanger's claw right into it's own head.

The Under Hanger began to moan in pain as blood spilled out of it's fallen body. Raven ran over and kicked it right in the head. The kick snapped it's neck with a loud cracking sound. The Under Hanger laid there dead. Raven laughed at her accomplishment. "DID YOU SEE THAT! I JUST GAVE THIS FLOOR A NICE WAXING WITH THAT GUY'S BRAIN MEAT!" Raven yelled in happyness. "Uh Raven...don't you think you're over-reacting abit!" Robin asked concerned. "No! Are you kidding! These guys didn't show Cyborg no mercy! Why should they get any in return!" Raven yelled. She started to spit on the Under Hanger's body. "I realize that...but you don't have to be this violent!" Robin yelled. "Alright. I'll calm down if you want me to." Raven said as she stopped spitting on the monster's corpse. They continued down the hallway. The radio static suddenly sounded lowly, then died out. "OH-NO! THE BATTERY IS DEAD ON THE RADIO!" Robin yelled as he put it down on the floor. "No more warnings." Robin said. They continued down the narrow hallway. Blood was all over the floor. They came up to a huge metal door. Robin pushed it open to see a room with an altar in the middle. A bed was on the other side, and square tiles were on the floor. The door creaked open slowly. Robin and Raven prepared for the worse...Vincent opened the door and stepped into the room. "This is where Claudia is! Your friend is up above in Claudia's Church! You have to hurry though!" Vincent yelled. "How did you get here before us?" Raven asked.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! IF YOU DON'T HURRY YOUR FRIEND IS GOING TO BIRTH A GOD!" Vincent yelled in panic. "How do we get upstairs?" Robin asked. "Right through that door!" Vincent yelled. He pointed at a metal door on the other side of the room. "What about you?" Robin asked concerned. "I'll be fine." Vincent said. Robin and Raven opened the door and went in. The hallway was light silver. A speaker suddenly activated. "Ah Titans. We don't think you should go upstairs! If you do you're both only delaying the innebbedible!" Vincent yelled into the speaker. "What's he mean by that?" Raven asked. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out!" Robin said as he tried to open the metal door they had come in from. It was shut tight. All of a sudden a buzzing noise started. A red laser came down from the ceiling. "RUN RAVEN!" Robin yelled. They both took off down the hallway as the laser pursued at a fast speed. The hallway was like a huge maze they kept crashing into walls as they ran. The laser started to move faster and faster. They saw a door up ahead. They ran at it at top speed. Robin opened it and ran in. Raven closed the door after that. They both were gasping for breath. All of a sudden the buzzing started up again. The laser dropped down from the ceiling once again. Raven and Robin rushed down the hallway at fast speed. They saw the door up ahead...a wall ejected from the nowhere and blocked their path. There was no way out. "WE'RE DOOMED!" Raven yelled as they heard the laser rounding the corner behind them. Robin saw a ventalation shaft. "QUICK IN THERE!" He yelled. They both dived in just as the laser passed by. "I think we're safe!" Robin said as his heart beat slowed down. "Vincent betrayed us!" Raven yelled in anger. "Nevermind him right now. Let's just see where this shaft will take us." Robin said. They started down the shaft. They soon reached the end. They Robin kicked the mesh out of the vent. They both leaped down into a room with mesh for a floor. It looked exactly like the room with the skins hanging down from the ceilings. Dark wood doors lined the walls in the narrow hallway. The walls were dark red. A hospital wheel chair was against the wall. Raven and Robin silently started to walk down the hallway...

This will be continued. Hopefuly the next update will come quicker then this one did. I've been kind of busy. I wrote this all in one night so I haven't checked it for errors yet. I just wanted to post it as soon as possible.


	11. The End

Disclaimer: For the thousand and ten times I don't own anything. ANYTHING! (Looks around and whispers) anything...

Robin and Raven had reached the end of the long dark hallway. The tiles on the floor were stained dark red from some neither of them wanted to even think about. The walls were cracked and torn apart and the ceiling was pure black. Robin looked up at the tall dark wood door. It's craftmanship was great. Angels were carved into the door's frame. Flowers were in the center. "Well, this is it. Whatever is behind this door is going to decide our fate." Raven announced. Robin slowly grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open carefuly. The room on the other side of the door was a dark orange brick wall, 4 pillars were in the corners of the room. Torches burned brightly on the rooms walls. Not a sound was made as Robin and Raven stepped into the room. There was another door on the other side of the room. "I wonder what's in there?" Robin asked. "Only one way to find out." Raven said darkly. She flew over there and stood before the huge door. "We can still turn back if you don't think you can go on." Raven said. "NO! Claudia still has Starfire! We have to save her. Plus I think there's alot more evil at work here then just Claudia and Vincent's 'god'." Robin said. Raven nodded. She slowly pulled the door open. It was dark in the next room. Only a steel pedestal was in the center of the darkness. A white light shined down from the ceiling on what was on it. It was a book. Raven walked up to it and picked it up. She opened it and quickly examined the book's pages. "This is a spell book we could use to save Starfire!" Raven explained. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and find where Claudia is holding Starfire at!" Robin yelled. They turned back to go through the door they had come in through. They quickly walked out of it. Nothing had changed since the last time they had been in the orange room. Robin and Raven made a dash to the door...when all of a sudden, the door bursted open. Vincent was the one who had opened it. "STOP RIGHT THERE KIDS! IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GET TOUGH!" Vincent yelled pointing at them. "Nice try Vincent! But we have the spell book to kill your god!" Robin yelled back. "Heh-heh-heh! Yes, that's very nice you got that...BUT IT WON'T HELP YOU TWO IF YOU'RE DEAD!" Vincent yelled as loud as he could. Several Scrappers ran in. They stood at 8 feet tall and had huge blades on their arms. "GET THOSE TWO PESTS! Then we will go to the birth chamber to witness the new age!" Vincent yelled. The Scrappers ran at Robin and Raven at lightning speed. Raven put up energy shields to stop the Scrappers' blades from hitting her. Robin was fighting his own 5 Scrappers at the other side of the room. He threw explosive discs into their eyes. He was shocked...NOTHING HAPPENED! The Scrapper swung it's blade into Robin. Robin jumped the blade and kicked it in the head.

Vincent had left the room. He wasn't interested in the fight he was heading toward the location in the evil Church Claudia had given him previously. Robin threw more explosive discs randomly. Where they landed not even I know. Raven's shield was starting to crack apart. The Scrapper kept banging it's claws against it. Aloud shattering noise was heard when the shield cracked to pieces and fell to the ground in shards like broken glass. "Nice monsters!" Raven said backing away into a wall. The Scrapper raised it's arm to give Raven the final blow. Robin kicked the monster right in the spine. "AHHHAAAAAAA!" It yelled as aloud snap was heard from it's bones. "Hey Raven! Why not do some assassinating?" Robin asked as he jumped behind another monster and knocked it in the spine with his fists. Raven flew up in the air and she formed black spikes with her energy. They went flying into several monsters' backs. The monsters kept falling until only Robin and Raven were alive in the room. "Vincent is gone again!" Robin yelled in anger. "Don't worry...he couldn't have gotten far!" Raven added. They ran out of the room and continued down the hall. Several rusted fans were spinning slowly on the walls. They kept running until they came up on a door blocked by bars. It was locked tight. "This must be where Claudia and Vincent are waiting it out! We have to get in there before it's too late!" Robin yelled. "No problem. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled. The bars busted to pieces. "After you." Robin said jokingly. Raven kicked the door in. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Claudia yelled turning toward the doorway. "WHAT! You two are supposed to be dead!" Vincent yelled. "Vincent! Kill them now so we can witness this moment in peace!" Claudia yelled. Dahlia Gillespie handed Vincent a pistol. "Use this holy weapon to finish these to and send them to hell!" Dahlia yelled. Robin took out several birdorangs. A huge fire ball crashed into the room from the roof. The smoke cooled to reveal none other then Slade standing there. "Heh-heh-heh! You made this too easy Titans! Now that you've directed me to Starfire I will use her life force to bring Trigon back to life!" Slade yelled evilly. "SLADE! HOW COULD YOU USE US!" Robin asked. "It was easy! You two had no idea I even was." Slade said evilly. Vincent directed his pistol at Slade. "Nice pop-gun moron!" Slade yelled as he blasted Vincent with fire. Vincent fell to the floor screaming. The flames had taken over his body leaving only a skeleton. "Are you ready to die Titans?" Slade said as he threw fire balls at them. Robin jumped over to fire balls and threw electric discs at Slade. Dahlia got up and ran over to where Starfire was. Claudia was saying strange words nobody could translate over Starfire's body. The room began to crumble. "NOOOO!" Slade yelled. Everyone looked over at Starfire. Her body split inhalf and a giant monster got out of it. "IT IS GOD! HA-HA-HA-HA"! Dahlia yelled. Electric shot down from the roof and killed Dahlia. "I hate it when she laughs." Claudia said. The god threw fire over at Slade. Claudia ran in the other direction of the fight. Slade flew into the air and karate kicked the god in the head. Aloud crunching noise was heard as nothing happened. "Quick Raven! Let's go after Claudia for what she's done to our friends!" Robin yelled. "OH NO YOU DON'T KIDS! Not until I'm done with you!" Slade said as he knocked the god onto the floor and launched a ring of fire on the door. The god got back up and knocked Slade until a wall. Slade took a bomb out of his belt and threw it into the god's face. The bomb exploded revealing the god's skull had been blown apart. But somehow it was still fighting. The god sent it's own ring of fire into Slade. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Slade yelled as he burned. The god wacked Slade into the wall with it's claw, it turned to Robin and Raven and growled. Robin and Raven prepared for a fight but then Slade threw another bomb onto the god. This time to god was really dead. Slade cracked his neck. "Since you ruined my chances at bringing my master back to life I'm going to use Raven instead!" Slade yelled. Out of nowhere a sword came down and chopped Slade into 4 pieces. Pyramid Head walked out of the darkness with his sword. Pyramid Head walked over to them to get them next. Raven shot an enegy spike through Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head let out a final cry and fell to the floor dead.

Ending: Titans revived Very Good

Raven looked down at the spell book and read the magic words. Cyborg and Starfire appeared in black smoke next to them. "THANK YOU RAVEN!" Starfire yelled. "Hey where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked. "He must still be alive then." Raven said. "He must be at the inn where we left him." The Titans went to the inn and grabbed Beast Boy's sleeping body and got in the T-car to go home. All was not well back in the city. The Brotherhood of Evil had taken over Titans Tower...

Ending: Claudia's Death Good +

Robin and Raven cornered Claudia. "NO PLEASE! Don't kill me!" She screamed. Raven sent a spike through her heart ending her life. Claudia's hands lay lifeless. "Let's go home." Raven said looking away.

Ending: Leave Ending Good

"We did good Raven, but our friends are all dead. We couldn't save them, and Claudia got away. Let's go home." Robin said as the flames on the door died.

Ending: Raven's Betrayal Bad (When they meet Vincent at the inn)

Raven woke up in Jack's inn. She looked around. She saw blood all over the bed Beast Boy was in. Beast Boy was dead in a pool of blood. Robin and Vincent were dead on the floor next to him. Raven looked down to see a bloody knife in her hands. "NOOOOOOOO!" Raven yelled as she cried over their bodies...The God had possessed her...

Ending: God's birth Bad -

God stood up and witnessed all the dead bodies around it. Robin and Raven lye there dead in pools of blood with looks of fear on their faces. Slade and the cult members corpses were not to far from them...GAME OVER...


End file.
